When Souls Collide
by Phosphorite
Summary: As Blaze the Cat and Sonic the Hedgehog run their lives together, one obstacle makes them encounter their biggest threat yet! Somehow, someway, Tails' newest invention made Blaze and Sonic's souls transfer bodies! How will they put up with their new lives? Will Tails be able to fix this? What would happen when Blaze (Sonic) is called forth back to her (his) own dimension?
1. Chapter 1: When Souls Collide

-When Souls Collide-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I hope you enjoy this new story as much as I am writing it! It won't be terribly long, but it will be a decent sized story. There will be many problems and conflicts that will get you indulged into the story. The story will be mostly in a general POV, unless the main characters split up.

Now, on with the story!

Introductory

As Blaze the Cat and Sonic the Hedgehog run their lives together, one obstacle makes them encounter their biggest threat yet, themselves! Somehow, someway, Tails' newest invention made Blaze and Sonic's souls transfer bodies! How will they put up with their new lives? Will Tails be able to fix this? What would happen when Blaze (Sonic) is called forth back to her (his) own dimension for something?

**CHAPTER 1: When Souls Collide**

It was a lovely afternoon day in Station Square. The birds were chirping, the winds were singing, and the cars were honking their horns like there was no tomorrow. Two figures were laying down on a bench at a local park. The two figures were city heroic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his recently made girlfriend, Blaze the Cat. The two were just relaxing on the bench, listening to the calm music the park gave them, until suddenly an orange fox approached them.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled; he was trying to get their attention. "SONIC!" He yelled again.

Sonic looked up. He didn't hear Tails calling his name out, so he just laid back down on the bench. "Whats wrong Sonic?" Blaze asked. "Oh, its nothing Blaze, I just thought I heard someone calling my name..." Sonic answered.

"SONIC" Tails yelled again, this time being close enough to get Sonic's concern. Sonic looked back up again, only to see his one of many friends Tails approach them. "What do ya want Tails? Can't you see I am busy?" Sonic told Tails. "I see that, but you got to come quick! I just made a new invention, and I think that you and Blaze will like it!" Tails explained. "Well what does it do?" Sonic asked in curiosity. "You need to come see for yourself, but don't worry! This will benefit the both of you!"

As soon as Tails said that, Blaze's ear perched a little bit. "The both of us?" She asked. "Yeah! But you need to go to my garage really quick!" Tails said before he left to go to his garage. Blaze got up from the bench and turned to face Sonic. "Lets go Sonic! I want to see what Tails made this time. He said it will benefit both of us, so lets go!" She demanded.

"Alright Blaze, lets do this!" Sonic said as the two left the now lonely bench and headed towards Tails' place.

"Tails, you in here pal? Tails!" Sonic yelled out, the garage seemed pretty empty. "I'm over here!" Sonic heard. Blaze and him headed towards the direction of the voice, only to find Tails next to what seemed like his latest invention.

It was two cylinder-like pods right next to each other. The pods were then connected to a power hose which lead to a mainframe with buttons of many sorts of colors! "Wow Tails, you have outdone yourself this time..." Sonic said in awe. "Yeah Tails, but what does it do?" Blaze asked, still in wonder.

"Well you see here," Tails started as he pointed towards an empty housing socket, "if you place a Chaos Emerald inside this, the two pods will sustain a physical course in which it will deflect the effects of the space time continuum and maintain into a spot of which it will reappear into a different space time continuum. Then when the pods find the certain spot that was transmitted from the console over here, the pods will then-"

"Shut up and tell us in English please!" Sonic yelled, obviously annoyed and confused from Tails' intelligence. "Ok, so basically, you can go to and from Blaze's dimension whenever you want to!" Tails confirmed.

"Now that's more like it." Sonic said, satisfied with that answer instead of the long, complex one Tails were earlier stating. "That;s amazing, now I can see my home again! But how do we work this thing?" Blaze asked. "Well, the console is only set for two dimensions: here, and Blaze's dimension. All you have to do, is have either a Chaos Emerald or Sol Emerald, plug it into the housing socket, press the button of the dimension you want to go to, and your done! But you only need one Chaos Emerald to transfer both pods." Tails explained in a more basic way, just so Sonic doesn't beat him to a pulp.

"Alright! Is it done yet?" Sonic asked. "As far as I can see, it should be done!" Tails said. "Well lets get this show on the road!" Sonic yelled, running inside one of the pods, which then closed in on him. Blaze walked into the other pod, while also being handed a Chaos Emerald from tails.

"Are you two ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Alright! Press the red button for Blaze's dimension, whenever you are ready!" Tails said.

Sonic then pressed the red button. A mass of sparks began to stir around the two. Flashes began to brighten and the sound of jet engines charging up could be heard. Tails shuddered as the bright light overwhelmed him. A few minutes later, everything went silent.

Tails opened his eyes, only to see his invention still standing in front of him. "Awwww! I knew it would have worked for sure!" Tails said in disappointment. Sonic and Blaze walked out of the pods. "Man what a rush, I wonder why it di-" Sonic stopped talking for a second. Something didn't seem right. Actually, it seemed more wrong than anything he felt. He felt something burning inside him, like a fire of some sort.

Blaze was feeling something strange as well. She felt like she was wanting a pure adrenaline rush out of nowhere. She also found a pounding heart inside her. Blaze looked at Sonic, only to see herself! "Wha-!? What is my body doing over there?" She wondered. She only saw herself saying "I could say the same for myself Blaze!". Blaze looked down at herself. She saw two blue furry arms, two furry legs, and red and white shoes.

"Wait a second!" she said. "Sonic, is that you?" She said pointing towards the feline cat standing now a few feet away. "Well, not anymore since I am looking at him right now!" Sonic said. "Well what happened? TAILS!" They both yelled at the same time, facing the two tailed fox who was just bystanding the whole time. "I, uh, hehe, oops?" Was all he could say before being pounced on by Blaze in Sonic's body.

"Listen here Tails, I want MY body back NOW!" Blaze said, holding Tails up by his two tails. Tails winced in pain due to this. "I know, I know! But you need to give me some time to reverse the machine!" Tails explained. "Well hurry up then!" Blaze yelled, angrily throwing Tails across the room.

"Hey Sonic what did you do that for!?" Blaze heard before she was tackled by a red echidna. "Let me go Knuckles! Don't touch me!" Blaze said before loosening out of Knuckle's grip. Blaze then stood by Sonic. "Fine, but don't hurt Tails again! That was so unlike you Sonic! Blaze keep your boyfriend on a leash for now on will ya?" Knuckles said to Sonic, who was in Blaze's body.

"Will do." Sonic said. Knuckles then left, leaving the room merely just Sonic and Blaze. "So, how are we going to live our lives until Tails reverses this? I don't even know how to be a girl... and besides, we have our senior year next week!" Sonic panicked a bit. "Lets hope Tails knows how to fix this soon, I know I am now the fastest thing alive, but I still like a little fire in my heart." Blaze told Sonic.

The two then walked off outside of the garage. Who knows what they will encounter when their souls are switched. They know that if they are going to have to stay in their new bodies for a while, they will need eachother's help to learn how to use their body.


	2. Chapter 2: Challenges of the Day

-When Souls Collide-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Read this so you don't get confused with this chapter! When characters are generally speaking to Sonic, Blaze will respond. When characters are generally speaking to Blaze, Sonic will respond. I will make this relatively easy to spot out in this chapter so don't panic! Now then, as I always say,

on with the story!

**CHAPTER 2: Challenges of the Day**

"Sonic, I think we need to learn from each other about how to use their body. I mean, it would only help us in the future if we do it now." Blaze told Sonic. "Yeah, I'm not really use to wearing a robe all day long. Another thing, I need to teach you how to run fast and dodge quick, while you need to teach me how to use your fire stuff." Sonic talked back to Blaze.

Blaze sighed. "This is going to be a long week..." she said. "Hey, don't worry, it will be soon when you get your body back and I will get my body back! I mean, what can happen in one week? Better yet one day?" Sonic explained, just a little too soon.

"Hey Blaze!" Blaze turned around in Sonic's body to see a pink hedgehog approaching them from behind. "Not you my blue bundle of love! I'm talking to that hot headed cat standing right next to you!" She said. Sonic turned around, only to see hatred in the pink hedgehog's eyes. "Listen Amy, now is not the good time to be picking fights. If you want to fight, we can do it later, just not now." Sonic said.

"I don't think so, miss boyfriend stealer!" Amy started to get into a stance. "Amy I'm serious! Why do you want to fight now all of a sudden? Huh?" Sonic said, in Blaze's body. "I don't know, maybe its because of you stealing my boyfriend and I have to look at you two every single day, knowing that I can't have him!" Amy explained, pointing towards Blaze, in Sonic's body.

"I don't want to be with you anyways Amy! Leave me alone will you?" Blaze said, trying her best to act like Sonic. "Your just too afraid to admit it Sonic, don't worry, I will take care of this tramp for you!" Amy said, lunging towards Sonic. The two grabbed a hold of each other's hair, pulling on it while being tumbled over on the ground. After a few minutes of fighting, Amy was getting the upperhand.

"What's the matter Blaze? Can't take the heat? Or are you just not wanting to dish it out?" Amy laughed a bit at her own joke while still battling Sonic out. 'I am so not use to this! I am going to lose a fight to a psychotic girl who is obsessed with me, I mean Blaze at the moment, and I can't even fight back! Unless...' Sonic thought.

Sonic thought up a plan to see if he can scare Amy off of him. He knew Blaze had the Sol Emeralds encrypted into her soul, as for she is the guardian. What if summoning the Sol Emeralds was like Summoning the Chaos Emeralds? That is when Sonic began to concentrate.

After a couple seconds of Sonic, still in Blaze's body, being pelted down by Amy, a glow appeared around Blaze's body, as it was now transforming into Burning Blaze. Amy has never seen Burning Blaze before, as for the figure was only called for drastic measures. Blaze was astonished as Sonic called her Sol Emeralds to help him. She would have helped him by stopping the fight, but she knew that somehow, he had to learn how to use his new powers. Sonic now floated above Amy, who was now cowardly in fright. "O-ok B-Blaze! Settle down now! I-I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Amy said as she started to run away.

Sonic decided to have a little fun, as for he is now Burning Blaze. He through up a fire ring around him, Blaze, and Amy. 'Wow, this is so much like being Super Sonic! It should be pretty easy to use Blaze's powers!' Sonic thought before approaching Amy. She was balling in tears. "Listen Amy, stop with the fighting now! You want me to dish out flames? I will if you keep up with this fighting! Now go!" Sonic said as he closed the fire ring around them and watched Amy run far away from their location.

After she ran further than he could see her, Sonic then transformed back to Blaze's normal state. He suddenly felt really weak, tired, and drowsy. Blaze noticed this, as she caught Sonic falling to the ground. "B-Blaze, why do I feel like this?" Sonic asked. "You know how much energy you use to become my super form? It drains almost your entire body, you will feel this for a few hours."

"I guess you need to carry me home then?" Sonic said with a little wink. Blaze sighed and picked up Sonic and took him home.

As She carried Sonic home, a couple of friends stopped her to talk, thinking that they were talking to Sonic. The first of many friends was Vector. "Hey Sonic how's it going man?" Vector said. "Nothing much Vector, I need to get Son-, I mean Blaze back to my house, she almost passed out in the middle of the street." Blaze said. She had to think of an excuse and that was the first one to pop into her head! "Yeah ok Sonic, wanting to have a little fun with her alone, I see how you like it. What drugs did you use huh?" Vector asked.

This got Blaze really mad. 'How dare he says that! Does he talk to Sonic about this all the time? I got to stay cool, I don't want him getting any suspicions.' Blaze thought. "Nothing Vector! You know I would never do that to her! She would burn me until I become a crispy hedgehog!" Blaze said. Vector laughed at her joke. "Well alright man, I'll see you around then!" Vector said. Blaze didn't say goodbye back. She did however turn around to see Vector checking Sonic out. Checking HER body out. She didn't do anything though.

The next friend she encountered was Cream, one of her and Sonic's best friends.

"Hello Mr. Sonic! How are you doing today? What happened to Blaze?" She asked in wonder. "Hello Creamer! Blaze fainted earlier today, so I am taking her back to my place to rest." Blaze told Cream. "That's funny, Only Blaze calls me Creamer, oh well! I hope she feels better Sonic, by now!" Cream said as she ran off. 'Could this day get any more annoying?' Blaze thought.

The last friend Blaze encountered was Rouge.

"Hey there Sonic, what are you doing?" She asked. "I'm taking Blaze home so she can rest, she fainted about 20 minutes ago." Blaze said. "Oh how sweet Sonic! Hmm, while she is sleeping, maybe you and I could have a little fun?" She asked in a seducing way. Blaze was trying to think of a response. "N-No thanks Rouge, I can't do that to Blaze. Anyways, I really have to go now, I will see you around, bye!" Blaze said as she started running off with Sonic in her arms (even though it looked as if Sonic was holding Blaze in her arms).

They finally made it home. Blaze slammed the door shut, put Sonic in bed, and sat down right next to him. "I think it would be best if I rested with him, just in case something happens." Blaze said quietly to herself. She then laid down next to Sonic, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a shallow slumber.

A few hours later, Sonic and Blaze woke up, merely at the same time. Sonic's head was pounding like a brick against his forehead. "Ow my head, I just had the weirdest dream Blaze. I was in your body, and you were in my body. It was like we were both swit-, It happened in real life didn't it?" Sonic asked Blaze, only to be looking at himself and Blaze at herself.

"Yep" She replied back. "And today was just the beginning, I got a feeling this is going to last a long time, so get ready for school!" Blaze told Sonic. Sonic grumbled at the sound of that word. "Hey I don't make that sound Sonic, don't do that will you?" She said. Sonic agreed with a slight nod in his head. "Good!" Blaze confirmed.

The two of them got ready for bed. They discovered new things about each other while they showered. Like Sonic discovered that Blaze needs to have cold water showers to counteract the heat inside her, and Blaze discovered Sonic doesn't like cold showers. They also discovered new 'things' about their bodies.

After their showers were done, they got ready to go to bed. Before going to bed they decided to watch a little bit of TV. Something caught their eyes as the news channel came up.

"Breaking news! A young pink hedgehog was brutally burned on a street corner. Sources say that the burns' cause were unknown. The victim however is identified as Amy Rose. Interviews say that it was Blaze the Cat who caused these burns, but since no evidence was found, reasons are highly unlikely. Still, keep a sharp eye out for Blaze the Cat." The anchorwoman then finished her saying as it moved onto weather patterns in Station Square.

"Sonic! People are going to be looking for you right now! You can't show them my powers, or you can get me in big trouble!" Blaze warned Sonic. "Alright Blaze, whatever you say." Sonic said as he got up and want to go to sleep. Blaze soon then did the same. 'I hope this gets fixed soon...' she thought before finally getting another round of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Blackmail

**Since I forgot to do this for the last two chapters I will do it for this chapter.**

**I do not own Sonic, Blaze, and any other characters in the story, besides some, if not, no OC's. I do not own the names of the locations that will be mentioned in the story except a possible few that have no primary origin except of my own. The characters and locations mentioned in this story belong to their rightful owners including but not limited to SEGA and the Sonic Team. Enjoy the story!**

-When Souls Collide-

On with the story!

**CHAPTER 3: Blackmail**

Sonic woke up pretty early that morning. He knew that Blaze was sleeping at the moment, so he went to go take a shower. He got out only to find Blaze already awake standing at the bathroom door. Sonic grabbed the towel as quickly as he can and wrapped it around his new body. "Really Sonic? You shouldn't be ashamed of hiding your new body considering that you are in my body..." She said.

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right on that. Now I don't want to mess your fur up so you're going to have to do it for me." Sonic said, handing Blaze a brush. Blaze got annoyed with that and ripped the towel off of Sonic. "Hey! Why did you do that?" Sonic said, trying to reach for the towel in Blaze's hand. "Like I said you shouldn't be worrying! I'm seeing my body!" She told him again.

"Whatever, just brush the fur please?" Sonic said. Blaze started to brush Sonic's new fur. Meanwhile on the other side of the house, Amy was trying to get into Sonic's house. "Sonic! Are you there? Hello?" She said. "Hmm, where was his spare key again?" She asked herself. She looked under the mat, only to find what she was looking for. "Bingo!" She said as she unlocked the house door.

Sonic and Blaze, unaware that Amy was in the house, decided to have a little fun and started kissing, experiencing what it is like to be kissed in their new bodies. Amy then heard noises from the bathroom and went to investigate. 'Hmm, maybe he is in the shower. If I am lucky I can get a snapshot of him in there!' she thought to herself. She slowly crept just outside the bathroom door.

She nearly gave away her stealth as to the sight she saw. She saw Blaze kissing Sonic, with nothing on at all! 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! Wait! This calls for blackmail...' She said as her evil mind gained superior. She took a couple of snapshots from her camera and left the place without a trace of her existence being there.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Blaze's 'kiss' lasted for about a good 5 minutes until they broke to get air. "Wow that was different..." They both said at the same time. "Blaze, you are a pretty good kisser!" Sonic said as he walked out of the bathroom to get Blaze's robe on. "Yeah, now I know how it feels to be dominant." She said, pretty pleased with herself now.

Sonic just smirked as she said that and suggested that they go take a walk in the park. She agreed and they went off to the park. "I think today is going to be a good day." Sonic told Blaze as they walked next to the lake. They then sat down on the bench that they were at yesterday and started talking again.

"Hey Blaze, can you teach me how to use your powers? I mean, it feels the same as when I am Super Sonic, but I still want to learn how to." He said. "Sure Sonic, but later you need to teach me how to run fast without tripping!" Blaze said back. "Its a deal!" Sonic said.

Blaze stood up and told him to stand up as well. She showed Sonic the simple techniques on how to make the flames, how to use them, and how to make them bigger and smaller. After the little training session, Sonic kept his word and showed Blaze the proper footing technique he uses to run faster than the speed of sound. She got it right the second try, the first try she did a complete face plant into the grass!

Amy was sitting in a tree, spying on Sonic as usual. "I don't get it, what was Sonic and Blaze doing? It looked like Sonic forgot to run and Blaze forgot to use her fire..." She said to herself as she peeked through her binoculars. "Maybe it's time I approach them with the evidence." Amy said, holding a photo, which looked like it was fresh off the print. Then she started to walk towards them.

"Blaze, I can sense Amy is close." Sonic said, greatly appreciated to have feline senses. "I know, look there she is." Blaze said pointing towards Amy, who was walking nonchalant like towards them.

"Hi Blaze, hey Sonic." She said. "What do you want Amy? We are busy." Sonic said in Blaze's body. "Oh nothing, I'm just wondering if Sonic would want to be my girlfriend instead of you." Amy said. "Yeah, sorry Amy, not going to happen." Blaze said. "Oh ok. So, I guess you two had a little fun back at Sonic's house?" Amy said. Sonic and Blaze almost turned white. 'Did she catch us?' They both thought.

As with that, Amy held up a photo of them making out in Sonic's bathroom, with Blaze's body completely exposed. "So Sonic, what if I told you that I have a couple hundred copies scattered in different locations? That doesn't seem to affect you right?" Amy said, now smiling as she seen Blaze and Sonics' reactions. "I guess it does, dump Blaze and be my boyfriend, or this will get spread all over Station Square. You have one day, my blue bundle of joy." She said as she walked off.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry this chapter is REALLY short! It was something that came to my head and I was starting to lose it so I had to finish it up really soon. I will make up for the next chapter though! Let me know why you think about the story!

See you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions and Curiosity

-When Souls Collide-

On with the story!

**CHAPTER 4: Decisions and Curiosity**

"Sonic, we're in each others' body, what are we going to do?" asked Blaze, wondering how she was going to be able to manage this without the others knowing about their, 'special' time that was suddenly captured in a photo by Amy.

"I don't know Blaze. I think we're going to have to put up with this..." Sonic said, a sad tone was unleashed from him as he said that.

"I can't do it! I'm in your body! I don't know how to act like you, talk like you, or even think like you!"

"Ok, but here is the bigger question, are you willing to do it, or let everyone know about this...?" Sonic said.

"Everyone would be even more shocked if you suddenly broke up with me and-"

"No, you mean you suddenly broke up with me." Sonic corrected.

"Don't push it hedgehog, err, cat. You know what I mean! I think we should just stay together."

"I think so too, Amy needs a bit more of a pounding though, sometimes I feel like the fire inside controls my anger Blaze, is that a bad thing?"

"No its normal. So I guess I will just get to Amy and tell her the deal is off?"

"I guess, go right-" She was speeding off before he could finish his sentence. "ahead... dang it Blaze." Sonic said before chasing her.

Blaze approached Amy's house, knowing she it most likely in there. She rang the doorbell and almost immediately she was pulled inside once the door opened. She was then thrown on the couch by no one other than the pink hedgehog herself, Amy.

"So you did come to your senses Sonic! Now you are finally mine!" Amy said, dashing towards Blaze, only to find herself a face full of fist. While being knocked onto the floor, the pink hedgehog looked up before saying "What?".

"I didn't come here to be 'yours', I came here to tell you that you can try every threat you can, you will never break the bonds between me and Son-, I mean Blaze!"

"Sonic, you are acting stranger everyday, what happened to you? Now you sound completely serious, and the Sonic I know is never completely serious!"

Blaze suddenly realized she was not in character, she needs a comeback, and fast. "I, err, it's because Blaze means more to me than anyone else! I don't plan on changing that!"

"Fine! Stay together! But those photos will ruin your reputation so much, your going to be crying in the dumpsters hoping people would not laugh at you!" Amy said in her most venomous way.

'Uh oh, his reputation...I didn't think about that.' Blaze thought. She darted out of the house faster than ever, heading towards where Sonic was. She ran faster and harder with every step, determined to get to Sonic. Until...

SMACK!

Blaze was knocked back after hitting something with a head on collision. She wondered what could have hit her back with such force, until she looked over to a certain familiar someone. "Sonic!" She yelled as she ran towards him. She hit him with such force that he was unconscious from the collision. Just when things could not get any worse, it did...

"Sonic? What's wrong? Why are you calling Blaze Sonic?" Came a familiar voice.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't answer my question Sonic, now answer me, why did you call Blaze Sonic?"

This was bad. Blaze couldn't tell him, he probably wouldn't even believe her if she told him. Was it worth the shot? Most certainly not. She did the best thing she could do. She picked Sonic up and started to walk away.

"HEY SONIC! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Knuckles yelled, approaching them at a fast pace.

"Don't follow me!" Blaze yelled back, only making Knuckles even angrier.

She knew Knuckles was a very curious being, especially when his temper rises. She ran faster than ever before she suddenly felt Knuckles grip on the back of her leg as she slammed to the ground with a loud THUD, making cracks on the concrete below due to the fast impact. After a short recovery, she picked up Sonic and held him in her arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you Knuckles! I could have crushed Blaze thanks to you!"

"Oh, so now your calling her Blaze instead of Sonic. I thought that's funny since Blaze is standing right in front of me!"

Blaze couldn't believe it, how did he know? When did he know?

"How...how did you know?" She said in defeat.

"Tails told me everything, so how does it feel to be the fastest thing alive?"

"Well, considering that I can almost top Sonic's speed, I feel the same, only energetic and, cold..."

"Cheer up Blaze, Tails will get you too fixed faster than you know it. Oh, it looks like mister, I mean miss Sonic is waking up!" Knuckles said, laughing a little as he said that.

Sonic sat up in her arms, holding his head while his cat like eyes opened up to the world. He then noticed he was in Blaze's arms and suddenly felt a blush running to his cheeks. Then he heard the voice of an echidna speak to him.

"Well well well, look who finally woke up, Sonic the Cat!" Knuckles said while laughing up a bit. Sonic didn't say anything, he just looked at his girlfriend (boyfriend?) who was still holding him. She just mouthed to him 'He knows' and Sonic replied to a little nod.

"So Sonic, I guess your slow as hell now that you are in Blaze's body? How does it feel to be in a woman's body anyways?" Knuckles said again, bursting out laughing.

This only made Sonic blush, also making Blaze infuriated. Luckily for Knuckles, he noticed this.

"Awe look, Sonic is blushing! I never think you would blush like that! I mean come on, you really need to let go a little bit!"

Sonic has had it now. He got out of Blaze's arms, leaped over to knuckles, and threw his claws at him. His claws were about to make contact, until a giant hand grabbed his tail and pulled him upward.

"Sonic, I know your fast because you're a cat, but you're still not fast enough for me." Knuckles said, holding Sonic up by his tail, which caused pain.

"Put me down Knuckles, I will claw at you if you don't!"

Without thinking, Sonic lashed his claw at Knuckles, getting a hit by his cheek, and was pummeled to the ground as he let go of his tail. Sonic then got up, walked over to Blaze, and then the two started walking towards home.

"Sonic, Amy said something about your, well, MY reputation being ruined when she gives the pictures out to everyone. Aren't you concerned about it?"

"My reputation doesn't mean a lot to me, since it's not mine anymore. But if we do switch back bodies, were moving to Angel Island, got that?"

The two of them laughed on the way home. Hopefully nothing will happen to them when Amy gives the pictures out to everyone. Little did they know, its going to cause more harm than they think it will be.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you are all having a good holidays! What did you think of the chapter? What do you think is going to happen to the two? How is Blaze going to put up with Sonic's reputation? Why is Knuckles so arrogant? Who knows! We will find out most of them, next chapter! Until chapter 5, see you guys later!


End file.
